hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Porygonal's 2026 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2026 Atlantic hurricane season was a very inactive season, featuring the fewest named storms in an Atlantic hurricane season since 2014. The season also featured the latest first named storm in reliable records, with Hurricane Arthur forming on September 6. The inactivity of the season can be heavily be attributed to the end of the positive phase of activity in the Atlantic basin, and an El Nino event. Despite the hindering factors, the season featured slightly more activity than expected, mainly due to below average amounts of Saharan air in the Atlantic. The season officially began on June 1, 2026, and ended on November 30, 2026. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. The first tropical cyclone, Tropical Depression One, formed on July 25. The first named storm, Arthur, formed on September 6. The season ended on November 8, with the dissipation of Tropical Storm Hanna. The strongest storm of the year was Hurricane Cristobal, which peaked as a moderate Category 4 hurricane. The amount of landfalling storms was below average. The most damaging storm of the year, Tropical Storm Bertha, caused significant flooding across much of northwest Florida. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2026 till:30/11/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:25/07/2026 till:26/07/2026 color:TD text:One (TD) From:17/08/2026 till:20/08/2026 color:TD text:Two (TD) From:06/09/2026 till:12/09/2026 color:C2 text:Arthur (C2) From:11/09/2026 till:16/09/2026 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) From:13/09/2026 till:23/09/2026 color:C4 text:Cristobal (C4) From:18/09/2026 till:21/09/2026 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) Barset:break From:24/09/2026 till:28/09/2026 color:TS text:Edouard (TS) From:17/10/2026 till:25/10/2026 color:C1 text:Fay (C1) From:29/10/2026 till:31/10/2026 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) From:05/11/2026 till:08/11/2026 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2026 till:31/07/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:31/08/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:30/09/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:31/10/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:30/11/2026 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season's activity was reflected in a low cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 44. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, such as Cristobal, have high ACEs. Systems Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Hurricane Fay Tropical Storm Gonzalo Tropical Storm Hanna Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2026. This was the same list used in the 2020 season with the exceptions of Jenni, Murphy, Osiris, and Watson, which replaced Josephine, Marco, Omar, and Wilfred, respectively. No new names were used for the first time this year. There were no names retired this year; thus, the same list will be used again in the 2032 season. Category:Below Average Category:-AMO Seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Neutral season Category:2026 Atlantic hurricane season